What did he just say?
by Iamdisaster
Summary: Ginny/Draco fic. HArry breaks up with Ginny, so she ends up in odd situations including Draco Malfoy, Other pairings inside, so please read : !
1. How did it all start?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, unfortunately : but J. K. Rowling does!

A/N This is my first fan fiction ever so please review : I appreciate all kinds of reviews! :)

**XXXXXXXXX**

What did he just say?

Chapter 1 – How did it all start?

Ginny Weasley was sitting in her dorm, quietly thinking about things that had happened during the last few weeks. She was feeling quite happy, compared to Lavender at least. Lavender had just broken up with Ginny's brother, Ron. Even though Ginny had just a few days ago broken up with Harry, She didn't feel sad. Not anymore. The reason for it was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It all started in Hogsmeade, at the Three Broomsticks. Ginny and Luna were enjoying some butterbeer, when Harry came to interrupt them. He said he wanted to talk in private with Ginny, so Luna left them and went to the bathroom. Harry seemed odd. He wasn't smiling so Ginny knew it was going to be something bad. She just couldn't expect the worst. Harry told he that he had been thinking. He had thougt about their relationship and how it was getting more boring all the time. They weren't exactly enjoying the time they spent together. Ginny knew that as well, although she didn't want to admit it. It all lead to the fact that Harry wanted to break up.

After Harry left, Luna came back, expecting they were finished. Soon she found out the news and tried to think of a way to make Ginny happier. Luna didn't know how to, since she had never had the experience of breaking up with anyone. In fact she had never really gone out properly with wasn't very many options left on what to do next, so Luna decided she would take Ginny back to the castle.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Draco was making his way back to Hogwarts when he noticed Weaslette and her friend walking a bit ahead of him and Zabini. He also noticed how Blaise was staring at the girls. "What are you thinking right now Blaise?," he asked and smirked at him.

"I'm thinking that.. we should go up to Weasley and her blonde friend and have a little fun." He replied.

"Sounds like a plan." Draco smirked once again and started making his way towards the girls.

"Weaslette, why are you here with Loony when you could be snogging your little Pot-head?"

"SOD OFF, Malfoy!" she answered with rage.

"Looks like someone's been dumped today?" He replied, knowing that he might have just found Weaslette's weak spot.

Ginny turned around and saw him smirking, just like he does all the time (almost). She was just about to punch Malfoy in his face, but let it go when she realised there was no use. He wouldn't stop mocking her, even if she would've punched him.

Luna also turned around and noticed that Blaise was checking her was wearing a low cut tank top and skinny jeans so no wonder. She hadn't noticed Blaise before and was first stunned and then she thought she could say something.

"Like what you see, Zabini?"

"Not bad, not bad at all."

"Well you better look carefully, 'cause you won't be seeing this again for a while once you see my fist" Then she punched Zabini straight in to his eye and punched a second time to his other eye. She was very satisfied when she heard a loud 'OH SHIT I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING' as a response.

Ginny looked at the whole situation, and was surprised that Luna had done that. Then she turned back to Malfoy, who was amused about the situation.

"For your information, yes I was dumped, not that it is any of your business, so sod off, will you?"

Malfoy looked stunned, He wouldn't have expected that from Weaslette. He turned to help Blaise, who still wasn't able to see properly. By the time he had healed Blaise's eyes with a healing spell, Luna and Ginny had already left. They were probably at the castle by now.

**XXXXXXXXX**

When Ginny got to Hogwarts, she started giggling hysterically. Luna looked at her weirdly, and asked if she was fine.

"I'm superb, Luna, superb!"

"Are you sure? Maube I should ask my father if he knows a creature that makes you laugh and feel odd?"

"No Luna, there's no need for that, I really am fine. I was laughing at the fact that you hit Blaise Zabini."

"Well, that is truly amusing, if I must say"

They both were laughing hysterically in front of the gryffindor tower, when Ron stepped out of the portrait with Lavender Brown. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?" He asked.

"We're laughing, _Ronald_, if you even know what that is?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well good then."

Luna suddenly stopped laughing and realised, that Ron was with Lavender Brown. What the hell was that?

"Ginny," she she whispered quietly once Ron had left them, "What was you're brother doing with Lavender Brown?"

"You're right, Luna, WHY THE HELL WAS HE WITH LAVENDER?"

"We should probably go find Hermione" Luna realised after a brief silence.

"Let's go!" Ginny and Luna were about to go to the Gryffindor common room when Ginny realised that she might bump in to Harry there.

"Luna, do you think Harry might be in the common room?"

"That is a possibility, but he is more likely to be in his dorm, thinking about stuff.. you know?"

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go"

The girl's went up to Hermione's dorm and found her curled up in her bed, crying.

"Hermione, do you want to talk with us?" Luna asked quietly.

She then sat up, looked at the two girls and started crying again.

"We know why you're crying, Hermione. It's Ron, isn't it?"

"Yes" Hermione managed to answer through her tears.

Then Ginny and Luna hugged her. After a while they decided they'd go down to the kitchen to get some snack. On their way to the Kitchen they saw many people whispering and staring at Ginny and Hermione. The girls continued on, not caring about the stares and whispers. Just when they turned the last corner before the kitchen they bumped in to someone...

**XXXXXXXXX**

**A/N **hope you liked it! SO review! :)


	2. Surprise after surprise

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter etc. Even if it would be really nice.. But I don't own it.

A/N Okay here's the second chapter.. hope you enjoy reading it!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What did he just say?

Chapter 2 – Surprise after surprise

"Oh great! Not you again!" exclaimed Blaise Zabini, who was walking with Draco Malfoy towards them.

Malfoy sneered at them and continued walking. Blaise quickly ran after him, glaring at Luna. Luna and Ginny laughed, but Hermione was confused. After the girls stopped laughing, they told Hermione about what had happened on their way back from Hogsmeade.

"Luna, you're a genius!"

"Why thank you, Hermione"

After laughing a few more times, the girls continued to the kitchen. They asked Dobby, if he could make them all sandwiches. It took a while, but they didn't mind. They were just pleased, that they didn't have to bump in to any certain people.

They were eating their sandwiches, when someone entered the kitchen. All three of them quickly went under the table, so they wouldn't be seen. They saw Malfoy enter with Zabini. Ginny looked at Luna and whispered very quietly, so nobody else but the girs could hear.

"Should we surprise them, or should we stay hidden and eavesdrop on them?" she asked.

"Definitely eavesdrop" answered Luna.

They were under a table, listening to the two boys talking, when they heard them say something interesting.

"So Weaslette and Pot-head aren't together anymore. What a pity" said Malfoy and smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it means that the boy-who-lived won't be there to protect her, she's a much more easier target to pick on."

"Oh, right. Damn, Lovegood really is hot. I can't stop thinking about her. She is just so.. so.. astonishing."

"Snap out of it, Zabini. She's a ravenclaw. Besides, she has a reason to be called Loony, she _is_ loony."

"I don't think so. All though, I haven't spoken to her much, so how should I know."

There was a brief silence and then Zabini continued,

"So, why exactly is your next victim the Weasley girl?"

"Why not? She is feeling sad already, so why not make her feel even worse? She's a really easy target." _**Actually I like her and I want her to be mine...**_

That's when Ginny got out from under the table and shouted at the two boys,

"Is that really your plan Ferret? It's pathetic. I am so not feeling sad, more like happy. I'm feeling superb, so you better watch out, 'cause I might just have a great plan as well.

Then Luna and Hermione got up as well.

"Oh and by the way, Zabini, I have no interest in you, so FORGET IT!" Luna stated.

Hermione burst out laughing and everyone stared at her. She kept on laughing and left the Kitchen. Luna and Ginny went after her, leaving the two boys flustered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did that just happen, or am I dreaming?" said Blaise, who was staring at the entrance of the kitchen.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully not, but atleast I didn't have time to tell you that I think Weaslette.. Oh, never mind" answered Draco and almost blushed.

"You think what?"

"I said never mind, forget it!"

"Fine, but I will find it out sooner or later!"

Draco quickly left the kitchen, leaving Blaise there with his empty stare and weird thoughts.

"What has gotten in to me? I almost told Blaise that I fancy Weaslette. Why do I even fancy her? I don't. It really can't be possible.." He was talking to himself, walking in the corridors of Hogwarts.

After a while he went back to his dorm, and went to bed. He couldn't sleep, because he couldn't stop thinking about Ginny Weasley. Why was she suddenly so attractive? Was it because she wasn't with Potter anymore, so she was more noticable? What if it was because of her actions? Draco has always liked girls, who are bad. She was pretty bad, also she had a bad temper, but that didn't mind him. Draco fell asleep in his thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day at dinner.

"Ginny, did you notice that Malfoy is staring at you?" asked Hermione, whispering so nobody else could here.

"Not until you said it. Why is he staring at me?"

"Well you don't look any different than usual so it can't be that. Maybe he's trying to figure a way to break you, so he can laugh at your misery. Although I don't think he can break you, even if he would think of a great plan."

"True, He can't break me. I'm strong. What kind of plan would he come up with? How bad do you think it could be?" 

"It is Malfoy, isn't it? So it might be a pretty big plan. I just hope he won't try anything that might break someone else than you."

"Yeah, me too. I'll go after him, he's leaving now. I'll follow him around and see what he's up to."

"Okay, try not to get caught though" Hermione shouted after her. Of course not in a so loud voice that the whole hall could here.

_**I wonder what he's up to**._Ginny followed Draco, hiding behind statues and suits of armor that came along in the corridors. She followed him until he went in to an empty classroom. He had left the door open so Ginny could look throught the small crack in to the classroom, without getting caught.

"You can come in here if you want to, I noticed you already on the corridor following me, I know it's you Weaslette."

_**Shit, how had he seen me?**_

"So what are you up to?" She said with a very unpleasant tone in her voice.

"Nothing that would interest you."_** Just a small plan to get Pot-head crying and you in my arms...**_

"Then it most certainly _does _interest me."

_**This isn't how it was supposed to go...**_"Well it's none of your business."

"Okay. Well just so you know, I will follow you even more carefully from now on, Just saying."

"Fine by me. I'll just do all this in the Slytherin common room, where you're not allowed." _**Although she would've made a great Slytherin..She looks astonishing right now. Her hair falling perfectly, her beautiful brown eyes glowing and staring at me, and that smirk,I AM IN LOVE WITH HER!...**_

"Fine, I'll leave you to it then, but I won't stop following you."

"Why is that?"

_**Because you're damn sexy and I like staring at you, and you're smirk, it makes me want to kiss you! I LOVE YOU!**_

"Because.. um.. I think you're up to something big, I don't want anyone to get hurt you know. So if it will hurt someone, then please end it."

"You don't have to worry about that."

Then Ginny turned to leave the room, smirking. Just when she was about to enter the corridor, Draco spoke.

"Ginny.." _**Fuck, why did I call her back? AND WHY DID I SAY GINNY?**_

_**WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? Did he just use my first name?**_

"Yeah?"

"Forget about it.. it was nothing important.."

"Well I still wanna hear it."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile in a corridor. Luna is walking towards the Ravenclaw tower, when someone pulls her in to an empty classroom. She wasn't expecting it and took her wand out, when she noticed who it was she put her wand back in to her pocket. It wasn't Blaise Zabini, as you would've expected. It was Ron Weasley.

"Luna I have something to ask you?"

"Okay, I'm listening." She said with a smile.

"Okay.. um.. I w-was thinking that.. um.. well will you go with me to Hogsmeade the next time we go there?"

_**What did he just say? Is he asking me on a date? Sweet..**_

"I'd be delighted."

Then there was a very, very akward silence.

_**Should I kiss her? Maybe I shouldn't, we haven't even been on a date yet.. Or should I?**_

_**Is he going to kiss me or will I have to do the job? Okay here goes nothing...**_

Luna leaned towards Ron and gently pressed her lips on his. They both closed their eyes and made the kiss more deep. Before they knew it, they were snogging their brains out.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Going back to Ginny and Draco. Ginny was impatiently waiting for an answer.

_**Should I just go for it.. or do I say something random and leave it. Maybe I should just stupefy her and leave the room.. Oh man, this can't be so hard..**_

"Well.. um.. I.. um."

"Just spit it out Malfoy!"

In that moment, Draco Malfoy closed the gap between him and Ginny, kissing Ginny Weasley wasn't that bad. Besides, she didn't pull away. Ginny kissed him back. Soon they were also snogging their brains out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione was looking for Ginny and Luna everywhere. Only, she didn't know that both were in empty classrooms, snogging. She gave up after searching as many places as possible.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Luna was stunned that Ron Weasley was kissing her, even though he was snogging Lavender Brown yesterday. When they parted, she asked about it.

"Ron, I thought you were with Lavender?"

"No, it was just a one night thing. I really didn't like her that much. I've always liked you. I was trying to get my mind off you, because I thought you had something going on with Blaise Zabini. Then I heard him speaking about you to Malfoy. He said that he liked you, but he was really down because you didn't have the same feeling for him. So I ended the stupid thing with Lavender and decided I'd make a move with you. Or at least try. Apparently it worked." After that he grinned.

"For you information, I definitely HATE Blaise Zabini, and second, that was the most, stupid thing I've ever heard, but it was also the most romantic!"

Ron put his arms around Luna's waist and looked straight in to her eyes.

"I love you, Luna" he whispered in to her ear.

"I love you too," Then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Wow, Malfoy, I never knew you had the guts to kiss a Weasley"

"Well, then you just didn't know enough about me."

Draco decided that, he would never tell anyone his plan on how to get Ginny. What had just happened was definitely not the plan, but he was delighted that he didn't have to go through so much effort on getting Ginny Weasley to be his.

As for the plan, well, Draco was planning, that he'd turn himself in to Potter, using Polyjuice potion, stun the real Potter, tie him up, then he'd go snogging Pansy Parkinson, so everyone saw in the Great Hall. Then Ginny would've seen and got more sad. That's when Draco would've made his move, He would've sent her a letter to meet him in the courtyard. Then he would've snogged her and they would've been together. He had to admit his plan wasn't flawless. There was a few parts that needed more thinking. So he was really happy he didn't have to carry out his plan.

After another while of snogging with Ginny, they left back to their dorms. Draco walked Ginny to the gryffindor tower, then went back to the dungeons. On that day, he didn't have any problems sleeping, he was having the best day in ages.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Blaise on the other hand had problems sleeping. He had seen Ron and Luna walking hand in hand out of an empty classroom. He was thinking how he could possibly revenge. Then he came up with the best plan ever. It was a flawless plan. All he had to do was find her. He wasn't talking about Luna though. He was talking about a totally different person...

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

A/N I really hope you liked this chapter, please review! :) I'll update the last chapter when I have time. With that I mean, during the next 3 days :)


	3. What starts bad, ends well

Disclaimer: I'm sorry but I still don't own anything related to the amazing Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm happy for her, but not for me... :D

A/N well I hope you've enjoyed the earlier chapters, I'm sorry that this chapter comes a bit late.. I had technical difficulties with my lovely (not..) computer.. Um.. Hope you enjoy this last chapter! :)

**XXXXXXXX**

So here Ginny was in her dorm, dreaming about the last few days. She had thought about the last few weeks with Harry as well, but she realised, they really were horrible for both of them. Suddenly she heard a big roar coming from outside the dorm, more precisely outside the common room. She went there and found Hermione rushing towards the library, leaving Luna standing in middle of the corridor, with tears in her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXX**

That morning Luna decided she would tell Hermione about her and Ron, she would find out from someone sooner or later, so it was better to tell her now. Also she might've heard it from someone else, which would've made it worse, since Hermione appreciates honesty in friends.

_**What should I say to her?**_

"Hermione, we need to talk."

"Um, okay, Luna, what's on your mind?"

"Well if I tell you, do you promise me you'll try your best not to get mad?"

"Okay, I promise that I'll try, just for you."

"Okay, so... um.. well Ron and I.. we kind of are..."

"Are what, Luna?"

"We're dating. Look, I'm really sorry!"

_**What did SHE just say? She's taken Ron from me, even when she knew I liked him? I HATE HER RIGHT NOW!**_

Then Hermione let out a very frustrated roar and left Luna there. She started walking towards the library, because she knew nobody would interrupt her there.

_**That was a really bad idea.. Well..At least she knows now..**_

**XXXXXXXX**

Blaise woke up, feeling very happy and bright. It wasn't normal for him to be smiling, so everyone stared at him. They thought he had gone loony, al though not as loony as Luna.

"Zabini, explain yourself!" Draco shouted after him when he was leaving the common room.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see. Or more like, come with me so you'll see."

"Well it better be good then" _**What is with him? He seriously can't have gone loony. Or has he been too much around Loony Lovegood? Maybe he has..**_

_**Malfoy probably won't like my intentions, but at least he will get a good explenation for his brilliantly good mood.**_

Blaise walked in to the great hall, just to find her seat empty. All her friends were there, so where could she be? He thought.

"Where is she" He muttered to himself.

"Where is who?"

"Oh, no-one important. Well guess you'll have to wait till lunch to see the explenation for my superbly good mood today."

Draco looked at Blaise as if he was a psycho. Which he was at that point. _**He's gone barking mad, hopefully he won't stay that way for too long...**_

Blaise turned around and started to think where she could be. He thought for a while, then realised that there is no other place she could be. So he made his way to that place.

**XXXXXXX**

Hermione was at the furthest corner, sitting and staring at a bookshelf filled with books that were about potions. She didn't want any of her friends to find her. Although she knew that someone would come looking for her. She just couldn't except him. It was Zabini.

"Why are you here in the furthest corner of the library almost crying, when you could be eating with your friends in the Great Hall?"

"I'm not hungry. Besides, I almost live here, so it isn't a real surprise that I'm here."

"True. I just thought you might be upset about Ron Weasley and Luna. But I guess I was wrong..."

Hermione froze to her spot. Her fists were clenched. She just glared at Zabini, eithout saying a word. Then she suddenly took her books and left the library. She was half way of the first staircase, when Blaise caught up with her.

"I was thinking, that maybe, you and me should get together as revenge for them. I like Luna, you like Ron so it's fair and square. So how about it?"

"Let me think. NO! I don't waste my time with idiots like you Zabini!"

"Fine, but you know where to find me when you change your mind!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ginny was at the library with Draco, when she heard a very interesting conversation coming rom behind the shelf they were at. Ginny looked at Draco to see if he had heard.

"Yeah, I heard it."

"So, Blaise and Hermione wouldn't be such a bad thing would it?"

"To be honest, it really wouldn't. I would say you have an idea about what to do, am I right?"

"You sure are, and you get a kiss for being such a nice boy" Ginny smirked, teasing Draco was so fun to her.

_**She sure knows a way to a guys heart. I really LOVE the way she teases me. She deserves to be kissed for being so evil... muahhahahahahahahah.. ahahahah. Ahahahahah. Okay that's enough laughing for the day. Let's do it.**_

"So I talk to him you talk to her, deal? Then after that you and I go to an empty classroom and have a little fun." Then he winked at Ginny and left.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hermione talked with Ginny about Blaise and decided to accot his offer. She would do it by kissing him in the Great Hall in front of everyone the next morning.

Draco talked to Blaise about Hermione. He said that Blaise should let Hermione come to him and let her chase him a bit.

_**Hmm... maybe he is right about letting her approach me, but I don't wanna let her chase me. **_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Draco darling, I don't see what you see in that stupid little Weasley girl."

"Look, Pansy, she's not a pain in the arse like you are, so STOP CALLING ME DARLING!"

Just then Ginny turned the corner and bumped straight in to Pansy Parkinson, who didn't seem very delighted in seeing her.

"What are you doing here!"

"I was looking for Draco, but wait, oh look, I just found him, I guess we don't need you here."

"He doesn't even like you"

"That's not true" Draco interrupted the two arguing girls, who looked as if they'd jump at each other at any moment.

_**What did he just say? So he probably LOVES the little bitch. **_Pansy galred at Ginny for a while and left. _**Stupid git doesn't realise what he lost. He better not come begging for me again, 'cause that's something he just won't get.**_

"So... are we jsut going to stand here and stare after Pansy, or are we going to find that empty classroom and have a little fun?" Draco asked Ginny after a huge akward silence.

"I think option number two sounds pleasing to me"

"Option two it is then!"

They found an empty classroom on the second floor. They went in and locked the door. Then they proceeded to snog each other in the pitch dark classroom. They were in the middle of a deep and passionate kiss when someone came through the door. They were in big trouble. It was Snape.

"Malfoy, Weaslet, Detention tonight, my office, 6 pm. Clear?"

"Yes, sir" They both answered in a choir.

Ginny's Thoughts:

_**Stupid Snape.. Why did he even come in to the classroom. Why did it have to be SNAPE that caught Malfoy snogging with me? Why couldn't it have been Professor Trelawney or even Dumbledore, They at least wouldn't have given a punishment for being in love. OMG did I just say in love? Hmmm... maybe it's true...**_

Draco's thoughts:

_**Damn it! We were in the middle of snogging, when SNAPE came in! I. Hate. Him. He doesn't have a right to give me detention just for snogging the girl I love, does he? Oops.. I said love.. Well it's true though.**_

**XXXXXXXX**

The next morning when Hermione stepped in to the Great Hall, she walked straight to the slytherin table, where Zabini was. She sat right next to him, then kissed him with loads of passion, got up, looked at Ron's face and left with a big grin on her face.

Blaise quickly got up and went after her. He found her from the library, once again. Surprise, surprise...

"So was that a yes?"

"Mhm, it sure was."

"You started pretty well, straight away with the revenge. You should've seen Weasley's face when you left the hall!"

"I can imagine. Seeing it a million times before, when I was his friend, you know?"

There was many minutes of silence, as Blaise just stood around. Then Hermione spoke.

"I have a few conditions. First of all, we don't snog each other when we're alone. Only when people are witnessing. Second, you can't flirt with other girls, or it will look suspicious. And third, you will not tell anyone about this plan. Except you can talk with Malfoy, 'cause he and Ginny knows. They overheard us yesterday here."

"I'm fine with all your conditions, but I have some as well. First, you will present yourself to anyone who asks, as my grilfriend. Second, try to look as if you enjoy my company, it looks suspicious if you mope. Third, well, I can't think of anything."

"Your conditons are fine with me. Now.. Are you going to escort me to my class, or do I have to drag you with me?" Then Hermione giggled. It wasn't her usual giggle, so she was confused on how she had reacted that way.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny and Draco had promised to go on a double date with Hermione and Blaise. They all agreed that they would go to Hogshead. Ginny's main reason was, that she didn't want to confront Harry in the three broomsticks. She had a bad memory from confronting him there. Ginny was the one who suggested, but they all agreed on it.

_**I wonder what Ginny would do, if I kissed her right now?**_

Draco kissed Ginny, who immediately responded to it by kissing him back, and deepening the kiss, by slipping her tongue in his mouth. They both were having a huge battle with there tounges, when Hermione interrupted them.

"Hey you guys, I think you should at least sit down at a table before you continue, you're kind of blocking the way.."

They broke apart, blushing. They were both really embarrased. Draco put his arm around Ginny's waist and led her to their table. Just as they were about to sit down, they bumped in to none other than... Ron and Luna.

"Um.. Hi!" Luna said to Ginny and smiled.

"Hey.."

Draco just stared at Ron. Then he turned to face Blaise and Hermione who seemed to be enjoying themselves. They were kissing each other, deeply, passionately and they looked almost happy. Considering that they weren't actually dating. They were just following their plan.

"What. The. Hell." Ron said when he saw them kissing. He had seen them in the Great Hall, but it wasn't snogging. It was just a kiss. Now.. they were snogging as if there was no tomorrow.

_**Eww.. that is so not like Hermione... I wonder why she picked Blaise. She could've picked Harry, hasn't she noticed the way he looks at her? Hmmm.. I'm going to interrupt them now!**_

"_Excuse me.._ But get a room you two!"

"Oh come on, Ron! As if we were the only ones here snogging."

"Well, to be honest. You are!"

"Weasley. When has Hermione's snogging been you're business?"

"Since she started dating a slytherin. And by that I mean you, Zabini!"

Ginny stepped between them, before they could start a fight.

"Look, you guys. There is no use fighting! Ron, Hermione has a right to date anyone she likes, whih includes that she can snog whoever she likes. Besides, you and Luna snog just as much so stop complaining!"

"Fine I will." Then he left, dragging Luna behind him.

After about two hours. The two couples left to make their way back to the castle. Ginny and Draco found themselves snogging behind a tree along the way. Blaise and Hermione.. They ended up snogging on a bridge while watching the sunset.

_**When did this happen? When did I fall in LOVE with him? **_Hermione thought to herself.

"Hermione.. I think I fell in love with you..."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"I said I love you.."

_**Oh crap! He said he loves me! OMG! What do I say?**_

"I.. I.. I love you too" Hermione said and blushed.

Then they continued their snogging session. They went on for what felt like forever. Only, they found themselves almost at the castle when they stopped. They had walked while they kissed. They just hadn't paid any attention to it.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ginny and Draco were having a late night chat, they were walking in the courtyard. They made their way to the quidditch field, but they didn't expect to see what they saw. There was Harry Potter. AND... PANSY PARKINSON! SNOGGING! Ginny and Draco almost burst out laughing at the sight. Only they stopped themselves from bursting, so they wouldn't blow their cover.

"Haha, Who would've known, Pansy and Potter." Draco whispered in to Ginny's ear.

"Exactly! I thought Harry liked Hermione, but I guess he got over that since he looks pretty happy" Ginny answered almost bursting out laughing again. Draco had to cover her mouth, so they wouldn't get caught. But he couldn't deny that it wasn't a riddiculous sight.

After a while they left Harry and Pansy alone and made their way back inside. Their plan on snogging at the Quidditch field was stolen, so they ended up snogging behind a suit of armor, near the Gryffindor common room entrance. Once they departed, Ginny almost had a heart attack, when she saw her older brother and Luna making out on the couch of the Gryffindor common room.

_**How did she even get in here? Oh well. I guess I might just go to sleep now.**_

She went to her dorm, and almost fell asleep instantly as she lay down. Late night chats were not good for her health. She did still enjoy them.

Draco also fell asleep pretty fast. He was in a good mood. He had the hottest girlfrined ever, he didn't have any stress about studying and he didn't have to worry about Harry trying to win Ginny back.

**XXXXXXXXX**

In the end of the year:

Ginny and Draco were a couple. Also Hermione and Blaise were a couple, Ron and Luna were a couple and even Harry and Pansy ended up as a couple.

Ginny ended up marrying Draco after her graduation. They had two children. Both boys. They named them Jerry Ronald Malfoy and Gerald Harry Malfoy. They didn't actually know why they gave the names Ronald and Harry, but it didn't matter to them.

**XXXXXXXXX**

So this was it. The final chapter.

Thanks for reading! Please review! Hope you enjoyed yourselves! :)

Sorry for the lame ending! :D


End file.
